Us and Them
by leaf the invisible
Summary: Based on an old idea with an old friend where Duo and Heero have, sort of Split personalities, who love each other. HeeroDuo, ShinigamiWing Slash


Title: Us and Them

Author: Leaf Zelindor

Archive: ask first please

Category: romance/au/yaoi/

Paring: Heero/Duo, Shinigami/Wing, Quatre/Trowa/Wufei

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own gundam wing? –blinks at self- the only think I can claim here is the concept for Wing and My chibi Muse LW (yes she's a real person!) gets the Concept for Shinigami. The CONCEPT for them mind you. Oh and we thing Trowa is greek…so…he is in this fic…

Rating: pg-13

Warnings: ah…it's Yaoi

Chibi LW: that means boy's and boy's together!

Yes, that's what it means.

Spoilers: none

Notes: I started to write this during my Geology Lab…..very boring first week. (and I just finished it now, it's been a year and half since I started it)

Feedback: absolutely! I love feedback! reply or email me! speaking\

It had been a long time, a long time indeed. A smirk flicked across a soft face, dark purple eyes flashing in amusement. It felt good to take a physical state, even if it just was his host's body. He stretched a bit; his demon like wings stretching as well as his personal weapon appeared. His smirk grew. "Hello old friend." He murmured, hand running down the staff length. It was ironic, his host often called himself Shinigami, mostly in jest but because of the war the boy often felt that he really was. How was he to know that the real God of Death shared his body? Dark purple eyes danced, it was time again. He slipped off, leaving the small apartment, the blood lust was coursing through him, and he needed to kill again.

/I'm bored!\

"Shut up and go away." The brow haired male muttered. He had been surprised to find the voice in his head hadn't gone away when he had gotten rid of his gundam. He never told anyone about the voice, though on occasion the others had heard him, doing what they assumed was muttering to himself. Suddenly his cobalt eyes darkened to a stormy grey, body changing slightly, too an older looking version of what it already was.

"Then I'll just have to make my own fun." White wings tore through the cotton shirt, stretching a bit. "You're just too stubborn for your own good Heero."

/Wing put me back now!\

"Heero you're no fun." A slight pout touched his face.

/I need to go to work Wing.\

There was a sigh and cobalt eyes appeared again. Heero muttered softly and didn't hear anything more from his personal Schizophrenia. He picked up his briefcase and laptop, heading out, locking the door behind him. Almost as an afterthought he wondered where the other occupant of the apartment was….it wasn't like Duo to disappear without telling him.

"Trowa?"

The quiet emerald eyed male looked up at the blonde without saying a word, waiting for the other male to state his question.

"Have you noticed anything strange with Duo and Heero lately?" The blonde asked, he had been pacing but was now leaning against his Mahogany desk, arms crossed over his chest.

"Duo has been moody; Heero has been talking to himself even more than usual." He answered. A confirmation of what Quatre had thought he had noticed.

"I don't know…I think they are both keeping something from us…" Quatre's nose twitched a bit as he said this.

"If they are, they have a reason." Trowa said gently. He smiled softly at his smaller lover. The blonde had been a little jumpier since their other lover had left on a trip for work.

"Mr. Winner? There is a Mr. Chang out here to see you?"

Quatre blinked and leaned over to the com, pushing the button. "Well send him on in then." He answered. Trowa could tell this had made Quatre happier already, he himself was glad to hear that Wufei was back.

The young Chinese male slipped into the room, his clothes still his travel wear, meaning he must have come straight there after returning. His hair was loose, the way Quatre liked it, and Trowa did too, though he never said it.

"Wufei!" Quatre was across the room before Trowa got lazily to his feet. Wufei smiled lightly and gave his blonde lover a gentle kiss. Trowa crossed over to them and claimed his own gentle kiss; the soft smell of the lotion Wufei used tickled his nose.

"I'm glad to see you home safe dragon." The Greek boy murmured

"I'm glad to be safely back here with you both." His gentle Chinese accent was sweet to the pair's ears.

"Shall we go home? I will make something special for dinner." Quatre suggested. This appealed to both of his taller lovers, as both overly enjoyed the blonde's cooking. They agreed and the three headed out for the day, to go home and enjoy one another's company.

Duo frowned a little, lavender-blue eyes confused. He didn't see what he'd done to get blood all over his clothes. It just didn't make sense to him. He sighed and put the clothes in the washer. The scent of blood was rich in the air, almost more then his training allowed him to ignore. He wondered when Heero had gone off to work. Although they shared an apartment Duo felt like he never saw the Japanese boy. He flopped down on a chair with a sigh. He had moved in here to spend more time with his crush. The slightly taller brunette didn't seem to care if he was there or not. Duo's eyes darkened, a smirk playing on his face. Today had been fun, he had missed doing that. The work he was meant to do. Now, if he could only locate his other half. Then things would be perfect once again, yes, perfect. Shinigami chuckled softly, his beautiful other half had to be nearby, and he had sensed him a handful of times. It was another irony in his life, always having to find his angel before being allowed to take his own form. He blamed that on Diablo though, the man was his boss in most respects. Diablo just didn't want him running completely free. Of course it wasn't like Wing would allow him to do everything, he got rather distracted by his angel, and he couldn't help it really. The door knob turned and immediately Duo's eyes returned to their normal color. Duo bounced to his feet, pushing the mild thought aside that he'd just had a black out for the last half an hour. They were pretty common after all.

"Heya Heero! Welcome…Who's that?" The braided boy blinked at Heero and the almost identical person beside him.

"hn…" Heero brushed past Duo and headed into his room. Duo blinked a bit and looked at the other Heero, who hung back just a bit, looking faint unsure of himself.

"Well, since he's being un-talkative like usual, I'm Duo Maxwell." The braided boy quickly held out his hand to the new male.

The other blinked and then took his hand, Duo's eyes darkened sharply, now violet eyes narrowing somewhat. It couldn't be, not…

"I'm Wing." The Heero look alike said softly. Shinigami couldn't believe his luck! One problem though, he was still stuck in Duo's body. He gave back his control quickly but still reluctantly.

"It's nice to meet you Wing." Duo said cheerfully. Wing smiled faintly; there was something familiar about Duo, the way he'd been when his eyes had darkened. Wing's mind raced, violet eyes…like…his lover's. Duo blinked at him oddly and wing realized that he had murmured Shinigami's name unconsciously. He gave Duo a slight smile and suggested that they have a seat, indicating that he was tired. Duo agreed heartily and they settled on the couch. Duo chatted and Wing pretended to listen, only paying enough attention to make appropriate comments back to the other.

His name was all it had taken. Leaning against the wall across from the couch he was just a shadow at first, and then slowly he solidified. He was the person that Wing had been hoping was really there. Looking rather similar to his host, Wing thought that his lover was beautiful as he watched him appear. It had been more then fifty years since they had last seen each other on earth, and he was very glad to have found his lover once again.

"Maxwell, did you even think about dinner?" Heero's voice came suddenly. Duo turned to face him quickly; Wing noticed a perk in the braided boy at his host's voice. _so my love's host has a crush on mine?_ He thought idly. It wasn't anything unusual, but Wing was also used to being reincarnated as a girl. He sighed softly; it was odd of the fates after so long of forcing him into a female body to give him a more natural male one. He was glad for that at least, he hated wearing female clothes.

"Of course I did Hee-chan! It's in the oven." Duo answered cheerfully. Heero rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"Alright, I'll be in my room then." He turned slowly to head back towards his room.

"Why don't you stay out….Who the hell are you?" Duo had noticed his double leaning on the wall finally. Wing's eyes danced some and Shinigami looked more then just a little amused.

"I am Shinigami, I am you…." The god answered calmly. Duo's eyes widened and Heero even turned quickly, glancing at Wing who nodded briefly. When he had accidentally separated from Heero earlier that day, not while he'd been teaching a class thankfully, he had explained everything to his host. How he was an angel, how he was searching for his demon-like god lover, the reincarnations, all of it. Regardless Heero understood what was going on a bit more then Duo could. Duo had gotten up and was inspecting Shinigami closely. Wing was amused by this as well; Heero had done almost the same exact thing.

"Duo, don't do that."

The braided boy blinked and looked over his shoulder, Heero very rarely called him by his name. The former Gundam pilot was watching, with a look, almost like affection on his face. He blinked some. "Alright Hee-chan." He said, hiding his curiosity as Heero's normal blank expression took back over his face.

Wing silently got to his feet and crossed the room to his eternal lover's side. Shinigami smirked a bit, his Scythe disappearing from where he'd been cradling it in his arm as Wing leaned up and lay a light kiss on his lips.

"Missed you." The angelic one of the two murmured. Shinigami chuckled softly and lowly.

"I missed you as well my lovely one, my koi." He purred eyes half closing as he pulled Wing to his body. It was a perfect fit, as always.

Duo blinked a bit at the pair and then glanced at Heero questioningly. He still hadn't grasped much Japanese and often asked the other teen to tell him what something meant.

"Love, that's what it means…" Heero murmured. Duo perked and stored that away in a corner of his mind for later use.

"Baka Aisuru."

Duo blinked a bit, he knew the first word, not the second. He figured he might as well not ask though. Heero had a tendency to say thing and not want to explain them.

Wing and Shinigami were having a, "Discussion" it seemed to involve a lot of touching and kissing. Duo decided it might be best to let them be and bounced into the kitchen to check on his chicken and rice. Heero silently followed him. Duo hummed to himself as he started to make a couple rice balls. He'd leave the rest of the rice to set the chicken on and pour gravy over.

Heero watched the other former Gundam pilot. Duo's braid swung a bit as he moved around and hummed softly. Heero shifted somewhat, he was somewhat jealous over what he had seen of the other versions of them and their first encounter with each other. So he watched Duo silently, wishing to tell the American how he felt about him, he knew Duo wouldn't get upset, but he was still uncertain. Afraid, his internal voice chided softly. He mentally agreed with the voice. It was true, he was very afraid to admit how he felt. It was an odd feeling, being afraid of something like that.

Duo made very good rice balls that had surprised Heero the first time the American had made them in his presence. It was a welcome surprise though. The Japanese boy had yet to actually tell the American that he liked them, but Duo knew, after all, they always got eaten very quickly.

Wing broke the kiss gently, he took a few breaths. Shinigami smiled at him and nuzzled his neck slowly. Wing tilted his head and nipped Shinigami's ear lightly. This earned him a soft purr-like noise. "Maybe we should take this elsewhere?" Wing murmured into the ear he had just teased.

"Gladly" Shinigami answered lowly quickly pulling his Angel off to Duo's bedroom, he was certain his host wouldn't mind.

Duo was doing the dishes now; the meal had been delicious, as Heero found that Duo's American based meals often where. As long as the braided boy was the one that made the meal, but he wouldn't admit that aloud. Heero was sitting there, watching Duo's back and sipping some Sake, about halfway through the meal both had felt their other halves getting extremely enthused about something. They had both found themselves blushing rather brightly. The implication left them both avoiding eye contact for a good portion of the meal and rather silent as well. Heero now watched as Duo's braid swayed a bit with the boy's movement as he continued with the dishes. The darker of the pair put down his cup and silently got to his feet.

Duo was humming and washing the dishes, he almost dropped the plate in his hands as a pair of arms slid around his waist and a soft kiss was placed on his neck.

"H..Heero?" He asked softly. The arms tightened around his waist and pulled him back against a firm body.

"Duo…" Heero's voice was low, and it had a husky quality to it. Duo could practically feel himself melting upon hearing his name said in such a manner.

"Aishiteru, Tenshi" Heero murmured before he could convince himself it was a bad idea. Duo was caught off guard by that and blinked a moment before turning somewhat to look at the Japanese boy.

"Heero…."

Heero hushed him lightly, putting a finger to his lips. "I need to get this out… It happened during the war…" He said softly. "And you are a part of me, I can't let go…"

Duo smiled slowly, a beautiful smile, one that should always grace his lips. "I love you Heero." He responded softly. A slow smile touched Heero's lips now; he leaned the short distance and very lightly kissed Duo. The American's eyes fell closed as he returned the warm gentle pressure. It continued for a few moments, deepening just a little bit before they had to breathe again. Heero leaned his forehead against Duo's as they both caught their breath quietly for a moment.

"Wow" Duo murmured, Heero chuckled with a half smirk and kissed his nose very lightly.

"Why don't we go sit on the couch?" The darker boy suggested. Duo could only nod in agreement.

Wing snuggled up to Shinigami, he was tired, but it was well worth it. He kissed the smooth skin in front of his face. Shinigami tightened his arms around wing, Fingers running over his bare shoulder lightly.

"How do you feel?" The god asked softly. The angel smiled a little, he was probably the only person who heard that tone of voice from the god of death.

"I feel wonderful." He answered softly, nuzzling to him some. Shinigami chuckled softly and then hugged him close for a moment.

"Good, not hurting right?"

"Not right now…" Wing responded cheerily, giggling as Shinigami bit his ear gently.

"That's good too, now what are we going to do about our humans?" Shinigami asked, nibbling down Wing's neck, making the angel's eyes close slowly.

"Nothing, we don't need to do a thing." Wing shifted and tilted his head, giving his lover a bit more access to his neck. "They should have found their way by now."

Heero didn't know when they had ended up like this, but half naked or not, the couch wasn't big enough for this play. He shifted and got up slowly, quietly offering his hand to Duo. The boy grinned and accepted it, letting Heero pull him to his feet and then lead to the only empty bedroom in the house.

They fell to the bed, kissing as if their lives depended on it. Hand wandered, bodies arched. Soft cries left vocal cords as hands and mouths explored. As their bodies became joined, meeting and twisting together as one, they were equally lost in the sensations. Feverishly they moved together, hand caressing, mouths hungering for touch, and all the while no thoughts where expressed aloud. Climax coming almost too soon as they collapsed together and just lay there for a moment.

Duo shivered at the soft panting in his ear. Heero shifted just a bit and slowly pulled out of him, collapsing to his side and with a faint groan. The American shifted and rolled over somewhat to look at the other male for a moment or two, then shifted a bit more to get comfortable.

"Don't hurt yourself…" Heero murmured, reaching out and brushing Duo's bangs back from his face gently. Duo grinned softly and caught his hand, kissing it gently.

"I'm fine Heero…it's alright." He shifted and caught the other male's lips in a tender kiss. Heero melted quickly and returned it gently, shifting and pulling the other's body to his own. They snuggled together some and where just laying there quietly for a while.

"Guess this was destined to happen hmm?" Heero murmured softly. Duo chuckled softly.

"Well…ya, I mean look at Wing and Shinigami." He nuzzled Heero a bit. "What's good enough for them should be good enough for us right?" He teased.

Heero snorted and then hugged him a bit closer. "Go to sleep Tenshi…." He murmured, eyes closing slowly. Duo didn't really respond, just snuggled to him and let his own eyes close. He was right though, what was good enough for a god and an angel was more then good enough for two boys hardly ready to set out into the world.

The End

1: Baka – stupid

2: Aisuru – beloved

3: Aishiteru – I love you (it's formal but I couldn't think of the informal)

4: Tenshi – Angel

AN: mm okay, this was a long time in finishes…I'm a dork though. And It's almost three in the morning I should go to bed. But I'm going to post this first, so please enjoy! R/R!

Leaf


End file.
